This invention relates to a method to recycle spent ethylene glycol during the esterification of polyethylene terephthalate.
Prior art methods to recover and/or recycle spent ethylene glycol from a method to manufacture polyesters are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,146,729, 4,110,316, 3,590,072, 3,367,847, 3,408,268, 3,109,831, 3,109,832, 3,109,833 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,834, all hereby incorporated by reference, in toto. Also see Great Britain 1 077 379.